


ABO Centaur 1

by Glasz_Wingsz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Centaurs, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasz_Wingsz/pseuds/Glasz_Wingsz
Summary: Keith is a wild centaur captured by humans. They want to breed him with one of their champion thoroughbreds.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	ABO Centaur 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is nasty. Where the fuck do I come up with this filth?
> 
> Can't think of a better name, but as the 1 implies, maybe I'll make more of these.

They lead Keith to a set of gate-like structures. The gates run parallel to each other and are wide enough for Keith to fit his body between them. It’s weird in that the gates are only a metre or so in length and they’re not exactly fencing anything off that Keith can see. There’s a vertical pole in the ground directly in front of them. Before he has more time to ponder, he’s guided in between the gates and pulled to a stop, the ropes tugging tight at his belly. The ropes are secured to the bars on both sides, and the rope lead around his wrists is tied to the vertical pole, so that his arms are raised above his head, bent at the elbows, but not pulling his shoulders. He tugs experimentally at the ropes, pulling back with both of his bodies. There’s almost no give, and suddenly he realises he’s stuck. The panic takes complete hold of him then. He tries to buck, but the ropes hold him firm. The most he can achieve is a wiggle. He yells at the humans standing scattered around the gate structure, but they ignore him, either not understanding his language or not caring.

Another centaur is being led over to Keith. The centaur is a dark-brown in colour and is quite leggy, making him hands taller than Keith. Keith already had a bad feeling about this entire thing, but it ramps up when the centaur is led behind Keith. He tries turning to see, but he’s only capable of twisting his neck and has to lie on his peripheral vision. He can catch movement behind him, both from the centaur and the humans handling him. He kicks out, unable to put much power into it due to his limited movement. His hoof glances off something compact, probably the other centaur. It doesn’t seem to deter them because suddenly a solid weight is pressed against him from behind. He flinches and tries to jump away, but is stopped by the ropes. He tries to kick out again, but the other centaur is too close. Keith knows now what is coming, but he’s not ready when one of the humans pulls his tail to the side.

Keith’s attention is caught by some of the humans walking either side of Keith, moving forward of him, pulling at ropes that aren’t attached to Keith and suddenly the weight that was behind Keith is on top of him. He’s been mounted! The other centaur has mounted Keith! Oh, surely he’s not going to… They wouldn’t. The centaur’s front hooves scrape against Keith’s sides as the centaur tries to find his balance. The weight has Keith’s knees buckling, but the ropes hold him steady. There are hands on his rump and something is guided by more of those hands inside him. It burns. He knows it is the centaur’s cock, but he’s never done this before, never wanted to. It hurts and he can’t get away from it, held in place by the ropes.

The centaur bottoms out, their bodies pressed flush together. Keith turns his head to scream at him, angry and scared and disbelieving. Why would this centaur do this? At the whims of the humans? Is he captured like Keith? Are they forcing him? The centaur pauses then, but he leans his upper half down towards Keith.

“Little wildling, you are only making this worse for yourself,” he calmly huffs into the cusp of Keith’s ear.

His words are almost breathy, like he’s out of breath. Because he’s scared? No. Excited? Is he excited to be basically raping Keith?

“Get off me,” he snarls back, baring his teeth, even though the other probably can’t see it.

“Mmm, I don’t think I will. You are quite pleasurable to be inside and besides,” he responds glibly, still in that breathy voice. “The humans will only keep bringing me back until you are successfully bred. You should just enjoy this”.

Before he can respond, the centaur cants his hips away from Keith, his cock dragging through Keith’s insides with him. The damn thing is so large it’s impossible not to feel. It doesn’t help that the other centaur is larger than Keith, who’s been kept rather small by the harsh winters he suffered through when he was a foal.

The centaur starts fucking Keith then, an unforgiving, arrhythmic pattern where he only pulls out as far as his hips can cant and then slams back in, the full force feeling like it’s jostling Keith’s organs. Keith has no choice, but to stand there as the stallion fucks him, as if he were some sort of willing participant in this. This mockery of something so intimate, but there are nearly a dozen humans standing and watching, seemingly not at all fazed by either the act happening before them or the fact that Keith is unwilling in all of this.

The power of the stallion’s thrusts bump Keith forward with each one, but the ropes hold him in place. Secure so he can’t escape. In the wild, if a mare didn’t want the  
attentions of a stallion, they could always either kick or bolt away. Keith can do neither. He is forced to accept the centaur’s actions.

He swears the cock is growing larger; he can feel it pushing at his inner walls. The centaur is breathing fast and heavy, and groaning obscenely between breaths, clearly enjoying himself. Keith has long since given up on screaming, but he whimpers at a particularly harsh thrust that has the ropes biting into him. The centaur’s thrusts are quicker now; he’s hardly pulling out of Keith. It feels like all of his weight is resting on Keith as he humps the colt underneath him. Keith’s entrance burns at the abuse.

With a guttural cry, the stallion stills and Keith feels liquid flood his insides. It’s hot and viscous; it feels like it’s coating him inside. Keith knows this is the breeding that the humans wanted. The stallion has finally stopped moving, but his hips move in aborted thrusts, clearly still chasing his pleasure. His penis pulses as more semen is released. Keith is surprised that it’s somehow still all inside him, but as he half-heartedly tugs at the ropes, he is stopped by an unexpectedly painful pull at the entrance to his hole. What?

“My knot, little wildling,” the tamed centaur explains into his ear. “It will keep us together for the next while, and more importantly, keep my seed inside you. It’s to better ensure a successful breeding”.

“I don’t want a successful breeding,” Keith growls under his breath, wishing he could turn around so he could snap his teeth in the other’s face.

They stand like, joined by the centaur’s pulsing cock; Keith doesn’t know how long, but long enough that the humans have started to play around on those little devices they all seem to have and are so invested in. They’re not even paying attention to Keith anymore, clearly satisfied that they’ve successfully had Keith raped and potentially impregnated. The centaur’s cock ejaculates liquid the entire time, filling Keith till he’s bloated.

By the time the centaur’s penis softens, Keith is nearly hanging in the ropes. The other centaur shuffles his weight off Keith, jostling the cock inside him until it slips out of him, leaving his hole gaping and fluttering. Some of the humans go towards the other centaur, but Keith still can’t see behind him. A hard slap to his rump causes him to jump and he tries to twist around without thinking, causing the rope to bite into him again.

“You were a good fuck, wildling,” the centaur taunts as he is led into view by the humans, and the smug smirk on his face says he is the one who slapped Keith. “Let’s hope my seed doesn’t take and we get to do it again”.

The centaur is led away, passive as the humans guide him. Keith glares after him. If he ever gets out of these ropes, he’s gonna cut the other’s dick off! Once the other centaur is gone, the remaining humans move forward to untie him. The ropes are still left on him, but he’s backed out of the gate structure. He’s led to the stables and guided into his pen (cell) to the catcalls of the other centaurs already inside. He’s not sure if his rapist is one of them. He could, should, fight. Should try to escape. But he’s tired, he reasons. He can escape tomorrow. For now, he lays down on the itchy straw covering the ground and tries to ignore the other ‘taurs and sleep (gather his strength, he reassure himself).


End file.
